


What I want for Christmas

by Natebuzzlover



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natebuzzlover/pseuds/Natebuzzlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve Robert tells Aaron he still loves him and he's leaving in front of the entire pub. With help from a few people Aaron realises he can't let Robert leave will he find Robert before it's too late???</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just did this on my phone during some of my frees today so I'm sorry if it's bad it's my first time writing a fan-fiction.

 

The pub was packed on Christmas Eve the entire village was there, Chas and Diane behind the bar, Vic, Adam and Andy at one table the Barton's at another the Dingle's at one end of the bar, the Whites in a cosy booth in corner and everyone else sat at a table apart from Aaron who was standing at the bar talking with Paddy. All of a sudden Robert walked through the door and the atmosphere changed.

"What are you doing here you're band and you know it" Chas said annoyed, Diane was about to say something but Robert stopped her.

“I know I am but I just wanted you all to know I'm leaving the village forever"   
"Ok so just go now will ya" Chas snapped.

Robert looked at Chas pleadingly "I will I just need to say something to someone first if you'll let me?"

Chas instantly knew he meant Aaron she was about to refuse but she saw the desperation in his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Robert took a deep breath before he walked over to Aaron at the other end of the bar with the entire pubs eyes on him.

Aaron finally looked at him and his heart still skipped a beat after all this time, "I've got nothing to say to you so just get on with what you wanna say and just leave!" He snapped he knew if he'd said anything else he would've said something he couldn't allow Robert to know.

Robert gulped and took a black box out of his pocket before speaking " I've spent my whole life feeling unloved and never quite good enough for anyone,” he paused for moment before he spoke again “and then you came along and I couldn't understand how such a beautiful person like you could love such a damaged lowlife like me” he took a deep breath before continuing “and for the first time in my life I felt a love I always wanted and I got scared because I didn't understand how I could love one person so much, how I could love you, a man so much"

Robert sounded so vulnerable and weak while Aaron stood there trying to process what he was hearing.

Robert took a deep breath before continuing "I pushed you away and I hurt you repeatedly because I was scared because you weren't like anyone I ever loved before, you didn't compare me to anyone, you didn't take any crap from me and you loved me for being me and no one in my life has ever loved me like that and no one’s ever  made me feel so free, no one’s ever been able to make me feel so comfortable around them that I can actually be myself” he paused before whispering the next bit  “no one but you ".

Aaron couldn't believe Robert was saying all this in front of the pub " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much that you could no longer love me because you're the one person in my life I never wanted to loose and I'm sorry that I didn't choose you when I had the chance” he hesitated and stuttered a bit trying to get the next sentence out “b-but I-it wasn't because you didn't have enough money or because you’re a man or anything like that it was because you were the scary choice, the real choice and I wasn't ready to love you like I knew I could and I'm sorry that I was too late to realise that I can't live without you" Robert and Aaron both had tears coming out their eyes whilst the rest of the pub watched in shock over what they were witnessing.

Robert lifted his hand up with the box in and gave it to Aaron who took it with ease. “I just wanted to give you something before I go something to remind you of me I guess".

Aaron opened the box and inside was a chain with a golden key on it, on one side of the key it said _'To My Soulmate'_ and on the other side it said _'I Love You - Robert'_ Aaron looked at it in a mixture of surprise and confusion why was Robert giving him this ?

As if hearing his thoughts Robert spoke again stuttering a bit " it's the key to my heart" Aaron looked up at him in Aww holding back a river of tears, Robert choked back a sob before speaking again " I just wanted you to remember that even though you don't love me any more, I'll always love you and no one will ever love you like I do and I know I'll never stop loving you and I just want you to remember that no matter what's happened and what will happen you've got the key to my heart, you've always had it and you always will".

Robert had more tears coming down his cheeks he looked at Aaron and saw he was in a similar state looking as if he wanted to say something but Robert spoke before he could " don't say anything, I'm gonna leave now, forever cause I know that's what you want and I need to give you this one thing no matter how much pain it causes me I need to do this for you"

Robert was trying so hard to hold back his tears this was the hardest thing he ever had to do but if it meant Aaron could be happy he'd walk away so that's what he did he muttered "I love you" one more time before he turned around and walked out of the pub.

The minute he walked out the door Aaron broke down in tears he couldn't believe how selfless Robert was being for him not anyone else all just for him, he was leaving forever just because he thought it would make Aaron happy. The rest of the pub started talking amongst themselves about what they just saw.

After a few seconds Vic stood up and walked up to Aaron tears in her eyes “are you happy now?” Vic said angrily,

Aaron looked at her confused “What?” Aaron replied

“My brother is leaving forever and I might never see him again just because he wants you to be happy” she said with angry tears in her eyes,

Aaron looked at her heartbroken “Vic believe me I don’t want him to go”

She looked at him confused “Then why are you letting him?!?”

Aaron didn't know what to say “Because…..” he said before looking at Chas and Paddy.

Victoria realised and suddenly grew angry and yelled at Chas and Paddy “So you two are the reason that my brothers leaving”.

Chas and Paddy looked shocked at Victoria “What on earth are you talking about?”

“You two are not letting Aaron be happy with Robert!” she said

“What? We are doing no such thing!” Chas said in a matter of fact tone

“Well then you must have said something because there’s no way Aaron would be this miserable for no reason” she said back matter of factly

Paddy chose to speak up then “look we haven’t said anything, Aaron just knows Roberts not right for him, I told him so myself” Rhona chose now to get involved curios as to what Paddy meant. 

“Paddy” Rhona said curiously “the only reason you would've said that to Aaron is if you’d been snooping around Robert” Paddy tried to keep a straight face but failed Rhona knew him too well and asked more questions “Paddy did you try and butt into Aaron's relationship with Robert?” she asked sternly.

Paddy looked down before nodding and replying “only because I know Robert isn't right for him!” he said trying to defend his actions.

But Rhona wasn't buying it “Isn't that for Aaron to decide for himself” she replied with her arms crossed.

“Well I suppose so but-“

“There’s no buts Paddy it’s not your place to decide who Aaron should and shouldn't be with he’s a grown man and he can make decisions for himself and you just have to trust he knows what he’s doing” she told him sternly.

Paddy felt overcome with shame all of a sudden realising that if he had of just left Robert and Aaron alone so much could've been prevented and Aaron wouldn't have been so miserable now.

“you're right Rhona” he turned to Aaron “ I'm so sorry mate I shouldn't of got involved you do what makes you happy and that includes being with Robert” he said before pulling Aaron into a hug while Rhona watched with a proud smile.

Chas stood there in shock at Paddy and was about to say something when Zak stopped her.

“Hang on Chas before you say anything listen to me” Chas nodded at him “As a mother what’s the most important thing to you?” he asked her giving her a look saying that she had to answer him fast.

“My sons happiness” she replied reluctantly

“Really and what does mean you sometimes have to do in order for your son to be happy?” she groaned before replying

“It means I have to do things I don’t always like and I have to put up with people I don’t always like” Zak smiled

“That’s right so doesn't that mean that if Robert makes Aaron happy that you need to learn to grin and bear it?” 

She looked down and muttered “I suppose so…...” before she walked over to her son and stood in front of him.

She put her hands on his face and looked in his eyes, her beautiful little boy she just wanted to protect him from anything that may harm him but she knew deep down she was just afraid of losing him to someone like Robert or to anyone but she knew she had to let go cause her little boy was suffocating now because of her and she had to make this right for him no matter how much she hated Robert.

“I will put up with Robert but I need you to tell me son that being with him is what you really want” she said deadly serious. Aaron just nodded, and that was all she needed as she pulled her son into a hug. She knew her boy loved Robert and as much as she hated to admit it Robert loved Aaron just as much and from what she witnessed earlier she knew Robert would take extra great care of her boy.

“Thank you mum but it’s too late now” Aaron said sadly “he’s probably gone already”

At this moment Tracy and David decided to stand up from their table

“WHAT??? It can’t be over” said Tracy in shock

“Yeah did you hear that speech it can’t be over after all that!” David said distraught earning a few funny looks.

“Aaron you can’t give up now!” Tracy told him.

“I don’t know what to do or where he is” Aaron told them.                                          

Carly chose to pipe up then “You need to go running after him and find him and tell him how you feel” she explained to him

“Yeah but he could be anywhere in the village by now how’s Aaron supposed to find him?” Adam asked

“Well we can all help you look for him can’t we” Tracy said and the people on in the pub nodded.

“What no it’s might start snowing and its freezing outsid-“David cut himself off and nodded.

“Alright everybody we're all going to go outside and try to find Robert, first person to find him is to bring him back to the pub and ring Aaron straight away, does everyone understand” there were head nods and yeses amongst people before the entire pub went out into the village trying to find Robert.

 

The people of Emmerdale searched all around the village on the farms, the scrapyard, the village hall, the café, the garage but Robert didn’t seem to be anywhere. Aaron walked back to the pub thinking it was too late when he saw a familiar mop of blonde hair putting bags in a car across the road from the pub.

Aaron legged it shouting at him as he ran towards him “ROBERT” he turned to the mention of his name and saw Aaron running towards him before he came to a halt in front of him.

“What do you want Aaron I'm leaving just like you wanted?!?!” Robert said tears’ threatening to spill again why was Aaron making this so hard?

As if he’d read his mind he replied “Because I don’t want you to go” when those words left Aaron's mouth Robert felt like his heart might beat again.

Aaron spoke again “I don’t want you to leave because I Love you and I can’t live without you either it’s too painful” Robert felt like he was alive again he couldn't help the tears of joy on his face as he stepped so he was less than an inch from Aaron.

He reached out and held Aaron's face it felt wet but he didn't care as he looked into his eyes

“I Love You” Robert whispered to him

“I Love You Too” Aaron whispered back with a smile before Robert pulled Aarons face towards him and crushing his lips to Aarons.

 

Back up by the pub the villagers had gathered and were watching the boys. Cain walked up to Chas “you sure you’re alright with this” Chas grimaced before replying with her arms crossed “I'm not but I haven’t seen Aaron smile like that in a long time and I know Robert wouldn't dare hurt him again, so I’ll just learn to live with it cause my boy’s finally happy after all this time” she said looking over at her boy with a small smile.

She let her eyes wander over and as she looked over at Zak and Lisa she could see them looking back at her with proud smiles, she nodded at them before looking over at her son again as it started to snow.

 

Robert and Aaron pulled away from the passionate kiss finally looking at each other with nothing but love before Aaron spoke “I haven’t got you a Christmas present” he told Robert before shivering from the cold as he was in his usual hoodie and jeans whilst Robert had the largest and warmest looking coat in the world.

Robert noticed Aaron shivering and unbuttoned his coat and pulling his arms out the sleeves so it hung off his shoulders before he pulled Aaron to him wrapping his arms around Aaron’s lower back so that they were both wrapped up in the giant coat. As they were so close Aaron had no choice but to wrap his arms round Roberts’s neck as he looked up into Roberts’s eyes smiling.

“You told me you loved me too, after all this time” Robert said to Aaron “I couldn't ask for a present that could even come close to being as great as that” he told Aaron not believing that Aaron was in his arms right now “All I want for Christmas is you” Aaron laughed at the cheesy reference.

“I Love you” Robert said again

“I Love you too” Aaron replied before they locked lips again under the snow and stars on Christmas Eve together at last.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you've read it till the end and apologies if its bad or if I've made any errors.


End file.
